


girl meets world: the ones that get left

by mikytak



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Rilaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikytak/pseuds/mikytak
Summary: maya faces another leaving in her life,and it f*cking hurts,so bad.





	girl meets world: the ones that get left

**Author's Note:**

> I would love your opinions about my poems, and I also would love to listen your advices!

I'm broken,

but i can't be broken.

Because the one who fixes me

broke me.

 

because she left me,

and she promised

that we were

forever.

 

But I can't be broken,

I'm not allowed to be broken,

for her,

my beautiful baby girl.

 

we're the ones that get left.

 

Because she's dead,

because life 

gives me something nice

and takes it away.

 

Because hope,

i'm sorry,

but it's for suckers.

 

But Hope,

we're the ones that get left,

but your ma

was a  **stayer** ,

and a hoper.

 

And for her,

I will teach you

that hope ain't for suckers,

that Pluto is right there,

and that

**thunder**

and **lightning**

are **forever**.

 


End file.
